1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trouble detecting circuit for a resistive-sensor type indicator which includes a resistive sensor whose resistance changes according to a quantity to be measured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior-art trouble detecting circuit for a resistive-sensor type indicator, when some trouble occurs, for instance such as disconnection of a resistive sensor, a slidable contact, a connector, etc. and therefore a resistive sensor incorporated in the trouble detecting circuit is disconnected open, a pointer of the indicator indicates the maximum value on the pointer scale. Therefore, there exists a problem in that the user cannot often recognize an occurrence of trouble in the resistive sensor type indicator.
The arrangements of the prior-art resistive-sensor type indicator will be described in more detail hereinafter with reference to the attached drawings under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS.